1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polymers and is more particularly concerned with .alpha.,.omega.-diaryl polyenes and with methods for their preparation and methods for their use as photosensitizers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To the best of our knowledge the compounds of the invention are novel. Nuclear unsubstituted .alpha.,.omega.-diaryl polyenes e.g. 1,4-diphenyl butadiene, are well-known in the art but show no ability to act as photosensitizers when used in the context described hereinafter.